I'm coming with you
by besemperadreamer
Summary: He was up there, on the Astronomy Tower under the night sky. Then he heard the lock of the door and he was alone no more. Canon-compliant survival Snape story.


**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to the writer who had created them, J.K. Rowling. This story is written for fun, and not for profit._

**I'M COMING WITH YOU**

He didn't often climb up to the high Astronomy Tower to admire the immensity of the unmovable celestial vault, towering wary like an apprehensive mother or an oppressing dark demon, over the ephemeral changes of their insignificant and pathetic existences. As rational as he was, he had never lost time in the frivolous contemplation of the stars, looking for hidden meanings in the elliptic orbits or in the astral lights, even less he expected a sudden epiphany revealing his last life's aim. Not that he doubted what the future had in store for him. Since he devoted himself to the defense of that inept son of Lily, he was sure that in a future war he wouldn't have survived.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the icy air penetrating painfully in his lungs followed briefly by a stab in his head. During the years his body had adapted to the damp air of the dungeon mixed up with potion fumes and it almost seemed his lungs suffered for the contact with so fresh air. Who cares, he didn't even like staying outdoor. He never took great pleasure from it neither when he was a child, if not only to run away from home when his father was dead-drunk or when he went out to play with his beloved Lily. It felt a pain in his chest, but the cold was not the cause.

He took another breath of fresh air, less deep this time, supporting himself with both of hands on the railing that encircled the tower, his black eyes fixed on the full moon shining pale in the horizon. The sound of the door lock on his back made him aware that his moment of loneliness would end up soon and cursed under his breath the intruder.

He didn't' turn because wasn't very interested in knowing who was and because he sincerely hoped that keeping ignore the person, he or she would have wisely gone away. Unfortunately whoever was, wasn't of like mind because he distinctly heard light steps behind him and a soft rustling of fabric until the figure of a smiling Aurora joined him with a bottle of elfic rum in hand taken from where then, he didn't know.

"What a quiet evening, don't you think, Severus?" asked pleasantly, evoking a crystal glass with a wave of her wand.

"It was, Aurora, till a moment ago." he replied plainly, catching a glimpse of her figure. She wore the same long celestial-pale dress she had at dinner which matched perfectly with her clear skin and her curled chestnut hair, falling softly on her exposed shoulders.

She let out a slight laugh on his statement. Since he had begun teaching at Hogwarts, he had realized Aurora was one of few who seemed to find his sharp irony extremely funny. Moreover, during the years, he grew a certain sympathy for her, cheeky and frank, always with a ready answer. He didn't remember, even once, when she had let herself being intimidated by his grumpy tone.

The woman handed him a glass full of amber liquid.

"This cold require to get fully smashed, doesn't it?" she grinned, pouring her second glass and gulping it down all in one go.

"A woman should show a certain grace, Aurora, and not resemble a vulgar tavern host." He pointed out, sipping his drink quietly.

"God, Severus, you always seem so stiff! You should learn to take it easy once in a while…" she laughed, shaking her head in sign of giving up while her hair waved slowly following her movement. "And, all in all…" she murmured, giving him a new warm and rather predatory, almost feral look.

"Aurora?" he asked uncertain, removing the glass from his lips, withdrawing. But it was useless, because she had anticipated his movement, and managed to caught him between herself and the railing placing both of her hands on his sides, pressing her abundant forms, partially showed by her décolleté, against his chest.

"This is what you should do, you know… relax and let yourself go…" she whispered in his ear, breathing down the sensitive skin of his neck. Severus wasn't sure how he should have reacted to this unexpected turns of events. His mind began to work frantically, weighing up all the possible alternatives, from passing in action to making an excuse and run away. While his brain was struggling to decide what to do and his body was reacting to the contact with hers, he was surprised to hear her laughing quietly, then more and more aloud, till she had to put an hand on her chest.

"You manage to remain impassible even when a woman throws herself to you this way…" she succeeded to say, between the laughs.

A vague color inflamed his pale cheeks, but she can't tell for certain as the moon was the only source of light in that cold night. He felt anger mounting from his guts to his throat. Anybody hadn't made fun of him since he was student. That's because now he was a wizard to be feared of.

"Perhaps I wasn't interested in the offer," he spat viciously.

"I wouldn't have said it," whispered Aurora hinting to his trousers, while her superior lip curved in a malicious grin.

Severus flared up at the reference of his previously condition, mainly furious against his own person to have let himself being laughing at in such obvious way. Ha was going to reply, when that hateful woman came close again.

"Come on, Severus, it was just an innocent joke…" she murmured, almost excusing herself. He couldn't help but just frowning.

"I highly suggest not to play with me, Aurora. I could become dangerous." He growled, threatening.

"Uuuh, I'm so afraid…" her lips remained curved in that malicious grin, while she pretended a scared expression.

The anger he tried to repress mixed to hurt pride had the better. He drew close to her with decision, seizing her wrist not too much tight but enough to withhold her if she wanted to run, bringing his face near the Astronomy professor's one. "You should stop to provoke me."

There was a twinkle in her eyes he couldn't interpret and her lips kept that grin that was making him lose completely his temper.

"I believed you more smart in these things, my dear Potion Master." she said softly, approaching his lips.

"Aurora…" he pronounced her name with a warning note because he had already lost his patience and hated to be the object of derision. Then he felt her warm tongue slowly caressing his lips sensually and pressing in order to deepen the contact. He frowned, because dammit, he didn't have a clue of what was going on, but he left her hot mouth kissing him with transport and he answered with equal fervor, the previous anger changing in something more visceral and physical, passionate and instinctive.

Her hands ran along his chest, insinuating between the buttons to touch the skin under the heavy black robes he wore, while his hands wrapped around her round forms to press her more against his body. With a muffled moan, Aurora broke off the kiss, murmuring quickly "In my room." Taking his hand, they went downstairs where Astonomy professor's quarters were, leaving a bottle of elfic rum on the terrace, illuminated ever so slightly by the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Severus was spread on his side, laying down on the four-posted bed whose blue silk sheet covered only the inferior part of his body. He was lost in the contemplation of the Dark Mark on his arm that was growing darker from day to day. From the adjacent bathroom he heard no more the noise of pouring water, sign that Aurora must had ended the shower she took after the last half an hour spent in his arms. And in fact, after a little while, she made her entrance in all her glorious nakedness.<p>

Severus sat down better in order to enjoy the show, while the woman passed on her body a cloth to wipe the last water drops, careless of the eager look following her movements. She ran the towel under the full, a time firm and erected, breasts on her chest and continued down along her swollen groin and her round waist. With a languishing sigh, as if she was moaning, she raised her chin smoothing the thin skin of her neck, closing her eyes to savor the feeling.

"Do you like the show?" she murmured then, making tremble her eyelashes whilst she was opening slowly her eyes, planting them in his, by now for a long time, lover's. The look of appreciation on his face didn't need ulterior words, and not waiting for a reply she slipped in the silk sheet beside him.

Aurora rested the head on his shoulder, smoothing the few hairs that covered his thin chest. Then she continued along his right arm caressing, with the tips of her fingers, the dark tattoo that disfigure the diaphanous skin of his wrist.

"Do you think we will be at war, soon?" murmured, kissing his shoulder in an intimate gesture, trying to alleviate the hard tension she felt in his muscles.

"I'm afraid so. " he answered after an endless moment of silence.

"Will you return to Him?" she murmured, withholding a shiver.

"I must."

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p>The lesson had just ended and Aurora followed with a melancholic look Harry Potter and his inseparable friends leaving the tower among the chatter of other students. What heavy weight that boy had to carry on his shoulders, now that He-Who- Must - Not -Be-Named was officially revived. Or, at least, recognized as such, she thought.<p>

She leaned out the railing to contemplate the stars shining up in the sky, interrogating them. Venus and Mercury were aligned, which preannounced an imminent misfortune. Mars showed a red-fire halo around itself, wanting almost to confirm a period of war in which blood would have been poured. Not wanting to receive that type of answers anymore, Aurora decided to return inside the castle, when a black cloaked figure came closer before she could move.

"You wouldn't really believe to obtain answers from the stars, I hope. Astronomy is not an exact science, even less real Divination." She heard the familiar baritone of his deep voice saying.

"I have to dissent, my dear. The stars have all the answers, the problem is only interpreting them." She retorted with sagacity, smiling slightly. "But I don't expect you understand this thinness. You are a man who reasons in weights and grams".

"They are rational and material reasoning." He stated simply.

"Sometimes the rationality must have been put aside." she concluded, embracing his waist, and approaching his lips to stole him a kiss.

Severus thought that sometimes she could be right.

* * *

><p>It was incredible how their bodies could melt with a such intimacy, how their moans could mixed in the air, how even the most hard perversions in bed didn't put them in embarrassment like it was happening when they began speaking about Love.<p>

"So" she grinned. "Have you ever really fallen in love?"

Severus's answer was raise from the bed and recover his pants.

"Oh, please! There is no need to run away for such a question. I am not asking you if you are in love with me! We have already agreed that it was just sex. I just wanted to know if you ever had been, that's all." she said, sniggering to his exaggerate reaction.

"And you, Aurora?" he asked, while he was looking for his shirt on the floor.

"Two times." she answered, lying down on the pillows behind her back. "My first was a friend of my father, he was ten years my senior. But our age difference turned out to be a problem."

"And my second love was Dave, an old schoolmate. We have been six years together, then I found him in company of twenty-years old blond girl, and it was over."

"From your detached speaking, doesn't seem you were really in love." he said, buttoned up his shirt as soon as he found it.

"I was, and really, too. But you have to go forward, and always put yourselves in game. Just this way you can enjoy the life. And then, I haven't never believed in a single love in a lifetime. I loved Gregory, and I loved Dave. Even if they hadn't been a "forever", that love was real. I felt it, and I won't never regret it. And you? Have you ever loved someone?"

"I… had been in love once," he said seriously "but it was one-sided."

"What was she like?" she asked, curious.

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore." He concluded, leaving the room quickly.

The pain in his black eyes said more to Aurora than his words.

* * *

><p>More than month busied with a long time coveted and now deeply disliked DADA, the reports about young Draco's actions to the Dark Lord, the Order meetings and the encounters with Dumbledore had held him necessarily away from Aurora.<p>

When he was with her he could forget that soon the vow formed with Narcissa would have taken place. He could ignore, even for a little while, the crushing weight of the responsibilities and the remorse and could enjoy those moments of intimacy with that woman who had became a constant in his life.

In the staff meeting room, he threw casually a pile of essays he had to correct on the round table where Minerva and Sibilla were already sit finishing off their own business and, taking a red inked quill, he began to mark the parchments with stylized Ts.

In front of him sit Aurora, studying a dark-blue astral map in which the stars of the firmament were shining. Their light, even so feeble, created a pale pearly glow over it and made Astronomy professor's bust a nearly ethereal vision.

He made the serious mistake to glance in her direction, only to be trapped by her malicious eyes. He could see with his inner eye her surfaced memories, images of their sweated, tangled bodies in a solid net of ardent passion, strange positions and muffled moans. His body reacted immediately to those exciting mental advances, tugging against the zip of his trousers.

He cleared noisily his throat, shifting uncomfortably on the chair. He was surrounded by his colleagues, and then, she seemed not to care at all. And when he saw her lip curved in a derisory grin, he understood she was doing it on purpose. He'll surely make her paid for that.

"Professor Snape, are you sure you are feeling well?" asked Aurora amiably, "You seem heated. Don't you have fever, I hope."

He scowled but before he could reply Minerva butted in the conversation.

"That's right, Severus, your face is a bit flushed. Perhaps it would be better if you went seeing Poppy."

"There is no need, I am feeling well. I thank both of you, however, for the interest." growled, glancing at Aurora who had a ill-concealed amused expression.

"I must insist, professor." said again Aurora, heading towards the door. "I, myself, am not feeling so good this morning. We may go to the infirmary together."

They scarcely managed to keep a decent behavior till half corridor of the first level, then they slipped into the first empty classroom on the road. He pushed her against a wall, and standing, nearly completely dressed with the exception of the trousers lowered to his knees and her skirt raised to her waist, he make her pay for her affront.

* * *

><p>Aurora headed towards the Headmaster office, after his call. Troubled, she murmured the password and the gargoyle jumped aside, allowing her to climb the spiral staircase that carried straight to Albus Dumbledore's office.<p>

"Enter, my dear Aurora," he welcomed her benevolent.

"Good morning to you, Albus. Why this unexpected call? Aren't there clouds on the horizon, I hope."

"Unfortunately, my dear, they are. This is the reason I have called you here. I cannot reveal the details, because this would put you in a extremely dangerous position. But something will happen and I will be deeply involved. It'll be a very unpleasant event many could misinterpret as well. I trust you will see beyond the appearances."

"Headmaster, I must be honest. You've lost me here." she said frankly.

Albus smiled.

"Just you know that the man you are in love with will need your support and your presence, don't deny them like already had happened in the past."

The mind of Aurora asked itself if he was speaking of Severus. Her heart answered yes.

She wore on her neck the ampoule Dumbledore gave her. He said it contained precious memories and that in a future they would turn to be useful.

Aurora bought the first Pensive she could find. That boy bent on a chair crying for a long lost one-sided love gone forever made her more aware of the person with which she shared her bed. And her heart.

* * *

><p>On Hogwarts ground the battle was infuriating, and Severus hadn't never been so tense in all his life. He had to find that idiot of Potter and explain the last details of Dumbledore plan for the Greater Good to send him to assured death. He cursed under his breath. How could have Albus done him that? He was sure he was protecting the boy, not sending him to die… He could only hope that brat's dumb luck would assist him this time, too.<p>

Lucius had told him the Dark Lord had asked for his presence, from bad to worse. He was going to go to the Shrieking Shack when a woman, with ruffled brown hair and dressed in a torn celestial grown, stopped him.

"I'm coming with you." she said, looking his eyes with ardor.

"Go away, Aurora," said him coldly, trying to move her aside.

"I'm coming with you" she repeated once again. Then, as if there wasn't time anymore, and perhaps there wasn't none, she added "I love you ".

"Don't be silly." He growled, trying to move her out of his way without force.

"That wasn't meant to happen but it is, and I cannot do anything else but to come with you now." she repeated, her eyes shining with fierce determination.

"I have to correct myself, yours is not silliness. It's madness." he said resigned, shaking his head.

"You are fighting the most powerful dark wizard of all the times, for ten years you have walked on thin ice in a mission that many would define suicide. Who is the craziest between us?" she reply, holding his look.

Severus didn't answer, he grabbed her waist and kissed her with all the passion he was capable of. Aurora encircled his neck with her arms, tightening herself to him even more. She tried to understand what he was murmuring on her lips, but when she realized the spell he was throwing, aiming on her back with his wand, she had already passed out.

Before she could hit the ground, Severus took her in his arms and carefully laid her down in an empty classroom on which he had thrown a protection spell. With the back of his hand he let himself doing the last caress he would have given to her, and with a grip on his heart, he went toward his destiny.

When Aurora regained consciousness she heard cries of joy permeating the castle walls. Immediately she stood on her feet, and run, run, run, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>The judge Meyer was forced to call the order in the Wizegamot, banging repeatedly and rather violently the wooden gavel against the guild. At last, he succeeded to soothe the loud hum that was making impossible for him and the jury hearing the deposition, although the witness box was just near them.<p>

After just some days from the defeat of Who, whose name couldn't still be pronounced without no fear, was set up immediately what would be known in the history as the Process of the Consciences. It was a colossal legal event involving the entire bureaucratic and institutional apparatus of the Magical World, in which not just Deatheaters and supporters of the infamous Dark Wizard would have been judged but also inner civil employees and members of public institutions as well. Corrupted people who, silently, had contributed to the rise of Lord Voldemort.

Before passing judgment for the so-called "white collar workers", the Council agreed in dedicating the first days of the process to the very Dark Lord's followers, foremost to quiet the people who demanded justice and revenge versus men and women who had their hands soaked of muggle and muggleborn blood, and then to show an appearance of authority and integrity that the governament had lacked until that moment.

A part of the wide chosen courtroom for the Process of the Consciences was bewitched to make its walls expandable in order to receive everyone who wanted to assist at the sentences. A high magical barrier was evoked to separate normal people from the ones put on trial, even if the noise couldn't be avoided.

"Mr. Potter," the judge Meyer resumed with a high tone of voice, "I'm certain that I'm not the only one to be at a loss after your last statement. Do you mind repeating?"

"No, Sir." Harry answered from the accused chair, "I repeat and confirm that Severus Snape had always been on our side. If it hadn't been for him, I couldn't have defeated Voldemort."

What it had been born like a simple background buzz, when the Savior of the Magical World spoke on dead-declared Severus T. Snape's behalf, became a real roar of disbelief and unconcealed wrath. Harry kept an high-head in front of the judge and the entire court's expressions of incredulity. They were giving him the almost the same look of some years before when he first announced the Dark Wizard's return.

"You should understand our confusion," stammered then the old judge, divided between favoring the words of who had finally freed them from the greatest threat for the Magical World and regarding the effective criminal counts hanging on the head of the man. "Severus Snape was considered one of the most faithful followers of He-Who- Must-Not-,"

"Voldemort" interrupted Harry, beginning to lose his temper.

"-Voldemort, his personal Potion Master, as well as the executor of one of most terrible murders of this war, the homicide of the great wizard Albus Dumbledore."

"For the longest time I, myself, have believed him a traitor and hated him like he was my worst enemy. But I wanted to be blind, I wanted to shelter myself behind my false beliefs and when I couldn't deny the real truth anymore, it was just too late. I regretted not be there in time to save his body from the flames that have destroyed the Shrieking Shack because he truly deserved a worthy burial as he deserves now his name fully cleared."

The great Courtroom had fallen dead silent, sign of deep respect for the one who was speaking. Even the frowned expressions of the jurors were now relaxed in order to listen carefully the revelations that the Boy-Who-Lived was giving.

"This is because while he was dying, Severus Snape delivered to me the unquestionable evidence of his devotion to our cause and his absolute loyalty towards Albus Dumbledore. His memories…"

"Allow me to point out," butted in an old woman with the long red dress gown typical of the jury members "that a person's memories could always be manipulated."

From her calm expression Harry realized that she didn't want to put his words in doubt, not after Voldemort defeat by his own wand. She rather wanted to be sure before granting her forgiveness.

"Not if we have the Complementary Memories, the ones of another person who witnessed the same events. Such person was Albus Dumbledore himself. You believe that the memories of such powerful wizard like him could have been manipulated?" he insinuated with a challenge tone.

"Certainly not," the judge Meyer hurried to answer. He definitely didn't want to contradict their Savior's word, even more if Snape was really a martyr of war. "The proofs will be examined by the jury shortly."

Harry handed the ampoule with Dumbledore's memories. The Pensive was already ready.

* * *

><p>"Why you, Aurora?" asked Minerva, her voice shaking. "Why was I never informed?"<p>

The austere Transfiguration professor stood still before Aurora's domestic fireplace from which she came a little while ago. The verdict of that interminable day after the critical examination of the proofs brought by Harry and Aurora discharged Severus Piton from all accusations, clearing officially his name and the role he played during the conflict.

The soft flames glow lighted slightly Aurora's face but the purplish halo encircling her eyes was equally evident, such as her stretched skin and her tired expression.

"If I had only known" she spoke again, her inferior lip trembling faintly "I wouldn't have never… I wouldn't have-I have even tried to kill him…" she finished with sorrow.

"Don't blame yourself, Minerva," Aurora replied with a comprehensive sigh, "Nobody couldn't ever imagine it. Severus played his role with the talent of a movie star."

"You knew it, though" Minerva objected, her lips so pressed than her mouth was just a thin line " Albus must have said something to you before handing his memories.

"Right. He told me almost everything." Aurora answered frankly, raising suddenly her chin.

"I can't understand. Why you? Why didn't Albus trust me?" she asked, her voice still carrying a note of confusion and pain. For years they had fought side by side, she had always been a good confidant and she couldn't understand why she had been kept in the dark until the very end. She wouldn't have threatened with death one of her allies and surely she wouldn't have called him "coward". She wouldn't have done many things she regretted now….

"Because Severus and I weren't just colleagues." She confessed, holding her look before her sight became blurred by the tears filling up her eyes.

* * *

><p>She haven't seen him for years but she realized that she would have spotted him among a crowd nonetheless. His light step, his charming grin and his fringe, originally blond and now grayish, falling back soft on the forehead were exactly the same. Nearly forty, Dave remained a man with a well-established appeal. That he came from a rich family and was a very well known MediWizard specialized in rehabilitation made him just a more juicy sought-after pray.<p>

After the exchange of greetings after such a long time, they seated around the small table of a muggle bar in London and finally could begin to talk.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to call me," he said, glancing over the coffee cup he had been brought to his lips.

"I know it," Aurora told him softly, giving him a wide smile, "but I need you and I have to get out from this country. In France or Germany, perhaps. Anywhere but here."

"I was sure that, sooner or later, you would have realized your mistake and would have returned to me, sweetie." he finally whispered with a hint of sadist satisfaction, throwing his previous mask of false modesty and revealing his true self, so haughty.

"Oh my, I definitely missed your colossal ego, Dave," she replied, withdrawing her hand form his touch. "And as usual, you didn't understand anything of what I've just said. You have to help me healing a person and leaving the country."

Dave weighted her words, before assuming a serious expression.

"The risk to leave the country now is very high, you know. They make many controls, and if you are asking my help, I don't think your wounded friend is so innocent."

"He is, actually." Aurora answered quietly.

"And therefore, the problem is…" he enquired, doubtful.

"That he should have been dead."

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at Hogwarts when the sun was already setting down. He walked slowly on the grassy grounds that covered the lands around the ancient school savoring the light breeze that caress his skin, the wind carrying the unmistakable aroma of bathed soil.<p>

He stood still contemplating the orange disc swallowed by the immense expanse of lake water and he lost himself in his thoughts, always melancholic in that particular day. As usual in the last ten years, he was there to commemorate the passing of two figures that in his life had played an important role.

The former was his mentor and a great wizard, Albus Dumbledore. The latter was a person who he had deeply hated without knowing were his true loyalty lied. He had made everything he was able to atone for his wrong judgment and managed to fully clear his name. Besides, even without a material body, he had made building up a gravestone in his memory next to Dumbledore's, engraved with the words "To the bravest man I've ever known."

Half way to the top of the hill he was surprised to notice another person wrapped in a heavy travel black cloak up there to commemorate the two headmasters. It wasn't so uncommon finding people mourning their fall and Harry was somewhat pleased that there still were people who want to remember them. When Harry was before Snape's tombstone, he placed on it a small bunch of flowers, just to hear the person next to him snorting ironically.

Even if the position of the Slytherin wizard during the war had been cleared, Harry had realized unwillingly that not everyone was able to understand and forgive. That man belonged to the last category, Harry thought with hatred.

Then he tried to ignore the person and removed the earth from the letters of the epitaph that blinded the reading. Another sarcastic snort nearly made him turn and point his wand to his throat if he hadn't shown more respect.

"I believed that only arrogant Gryffindors could be brave" he heard saying from his back, by his unmistakable deep voice full of irony. Harry turned abruptly and, shocked, found himself again before those black irises that the life had abandoned in front of his very eyes in the dark of the Shrieking Shack.

"It's not possible" he murmured, glancing feebly to the figure of the man. Those ten years had added new wrinkles to his feature, his hair had lost its original black-raven color and now was painted in silver here and there. One of his eyes was more opaque of the other, sign of a clear blindness.

"What exactly, Potter, do you find not possible? That you're always so damned slow or that providentially I am still alive and kicking?" he sneered as usual.

"But… the fire." Harry stammered, more and more confused.

"It was entirely an idea of that reckless of Aurora," he answered brusquely "She didn't know how the process could have gone and thought wisely to play my death."

"But you were already dead when I went away." He cried out, sorrowful.

Severus sneered again. "You know, Potter… I didn't scold you only for my personal pleasure. It was true that in Potions you were a total failure, from the very first day."

Before going away, Snape throw towards him something like a pebble that Harry managed to catch in his hand. Touching it he realized that it was wrinkled, similar to a brownish miniature of a kidney and that was sparkling under the moonlights.

While he watched the figure of Severus Snape going away hobbling, he clenched in his palm the bezoar soaked in phoenix tears. Shaking his head he took again the bunch of flowers that had placed on his gravestone. It wasn't still the time to pay his last respect to him.

* * *

><p>A "crack" was heard before a house in front of the Seine river, followed by Severus's Apparation. He opened the door with one of the keys he kept in his pocket and hung the heavy travel cloak in the hat stand before going to the living room.<p>

"Where on earth have you been?" he heard his Aurora's annoyed voice saying.

"I paid a visit to a old friend," he answered, walking slowly along the corridor to be at last in front of her.

"Marie is already sleeping and I thought that we could have finally a little time for us alone." she whispered appealing while she untied the laces of her corsage, in a tempting game of see-not see.

She began to caress his body with skilled hands trained by long years of cohabitation, waking up his visceral and uncontrollable desire, before moving away abruptly.

"Well, since you've arrived so late I think I will go to bed."

She tried to but before she could, two strong hands tightened around her wrists pushing her against a wall.

"Not in such a hurry…" he breathed on her lips.

Aurora grinned.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi! I hope you've liked it! If you had sticked to the story till the very end, please consider to leave a review!


End file.
